


One And Only

by brttnywtlngtn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brttnywtlngtn/pseuds/brttnywtlngtn
Summary: You need a little bit of T.L.C. after being shot on a mission and that includes a new  roommate. You have a massive crush on him and he’s clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by adele's song one and only. 
> 
> this is my first fic i've posted on here! thank you for any comments or feedback (:

Two months ago, it started out as any other mission. Steve, Bucky, and Sam lead the way and you followed behind with Natasha and Wanda. But it’s the ambush that wasn’t like all the other missions you’d been on. Natasha was taken out of the line with a swift kick to her stomach, and Wanda immediately went to her rescue, leaving you vulnerable. You took out a few of them with a few well timed and well aimed shots before you heard the shot and felt the overwhelming feeling of burning pain in your side.  
It took you off your feet instantly and you fell to the ground as you gripped your stomach, trying to keep any sort of pressure on the wound. But the pressure you were attempting to put on it wasn’t enough and as you looked down, the blood made its appearance, leaking out passed your shaking hand and knuckles. You remember calling out for Natasha, Steve, anyone. But the ringing in your ears was all that answered you back. You heard some muffled shouting through your earpiece and then acoustically. And you remembered crawling on the ground, using all the strength you could muster into your arms, towards Natasha as she helped pull you to safety. Everything went black after that.

 

Steve’s voice snapped you back to reality. “Where’d you go?” He laughed softly, stirring the pasta sauce he had started.

“Oh, just nowhere.” You shook your head and winced a little, trying with all of your might to change your position on the couch.

“Careful.” Before you knew it, he was by your side. Steve had done more than was required of him throughout this whole process, what with your two surgeries and constant crippling pain. He’d truly shown his leader qualities: moving in with you and taking care of you. He stayed up those late nights rubbing your back when the pain was too much even for the cocktail of painkillers you were on and you cried yourself to sleep. He helped you do every necessity: move, eat, and sleep. Natasha and Wanda helped with bathing and showering. Steve insisted it would be best. He kept saying it was because he didn’t want to intrude on the little bit of personal space you’d had. And while that may have been true, you also thought it was partly because if Steve Rogers was anything, he was a gentleman.

“I can do it, Steve.” You said, wincing some more.

“Don’t push yourself please. You’ll pop another stitch. Again.” His brow furrowed as he frowned. His hands moved to his face and the beard he’d been growing out. You raised an eyebrow at him before sighing and laying back down in the position you had been in. “All you have to do is ask, you know I’ll help.”

“That’s the problem.” Laughing softly, you put your hands on his shoulders. “The problem is that you’ll help.” He smiled softly before, grabbing your waist and lifting you, gently moving you so your legs were propped up on the coffee table.

“Yeah I know you want to do it by yourself.” Steve grabbed the blanket, throwing out and over you. “But for now, you still need me.”

“Damn.” You winked at him before grabbing your phone and reading a text from Natasha.

 

Me and Wanda will be over tonight to paint your toes and give Rogers a break.

 

“Nat’s going to come over tonight.” You nodded before looking at him. “So you can have a break.”

“I’ve told you, I’ll let you know when I need a break. And so far, I don’t need a break.” He shrugged as he began the walk back to the stove.

“Well then she’s coming over to give me a break from you.” You laughed softly as your fingers danced over the screen of your phone, typing a message back to her:

 

He doesn’t want one? But come over any way. Bring Bucky. He’ll convince him.

 

She replied quickly with an “okay.” and you set your phone down, grabbing the remote. “I’m getting so sick of day time television.” You mumbled to yourself as you flipped channels, trying to find something new for a change.

You’d had a surgery to fix all of your insides the bullet had damaged. And another after that to fix more damage that only made itself evident after the first surgery. But nothing could mend your pride as you were confined to your apartment, bed and couch ridden and unable to go on missions with your team. And the guilt kept getting worse the longer Steve was with you. You felt like you’d pulled him away from his life. He was away from the team too, away from the action. But a part of you could tell he was enjoying the quiet life and all the domestic duties he’d taken on.

You brought up Netflix, trying to find anything different that what you’d been watching. You took note of a romantic comedy you, Natasha, and Wanda could watch later and make fun of. All of you were single. Of course they both had the opportunity to go out on dates these past few months. And they had. But they seemed to always fall flat and you were there to give your opinion and laugh with them. All you had was Steve who, as ridiculously good looking and sweet as he was, was not yours. And if you admitted the truth to yourself, you’d had a crush on him since before you joined the Avengers. But that was information you had kept to yourself and you were going to continue to keep that information confidential. Especially with Steve now being your live-in nurse and roommate. There didn’t need to be any feelings added to the mix, things would just get messy. Or at least that’s what you told yourself. You knew it was the fear of rejection that was the real roadblock. 

“Lunch is ready.” Steve called to you. You could hear the click of the dial as he turned the burner off. And then the scraping of metal and glass as he put together plates for the both of you.

“Perfect.” You smiled, picking a random movie and taking a glance at the time. Natasha and Wanda would be there soon, in a few hours probably. Maybe you had time for a nap. “After we eat, I think I’m going to take a nap.” Your eyes darted over to Steve as you saw him in your peripheral vision. 

“I know what that means.” He chuckled, handing you your plate. He made sure you were situated and had everything you needed before he sat next to you, his legs up on the coffee table just as yours were.

“That means you get to play with my hair until I fall asleep.” You looked at him, a wide grin spreading across your face. It was moments like that you liked to imagine that this was your life with Steve, minus the injury that left you unable to do even the most basic things. You liked to imagine he knew how you felt and those feelings were reciprocated. But it was just wishful thinking. You couldn’t tell him, let alone actually have a relationship. There was no way he looked at you like that.

“You know I love to.” He said smiling and shaking his head, taking a bite of his pasta with his eyes fixated on the T.V. screen.

“I know I force you to.” You said as you poked at his food with your fork, taking a bite.

“You have your own!” Steve said after he had chewed and swallowed his bite.

“But it’s much more fun to take yours.” You laughed as if you were a naughty child, getting in trouble for having your hand in the cookie jar for the millionth time.

Saying nothing, Steve switched plates with you. “There. Now you have mine.” He laughed softly. Your eyes were wide as you stared at him playfully upset.

“Or you have mine.” You said shrugging and taking a bite.

“Oh!” He almost yelled, moving quickly to put his plate on the coffee table. The sudden movement gave you an ounce of pain but you ignored the wince trying to escape your mouth. With sharp inhales you tensed up, waiting to see what had Steve so animated.

“Your pills.” He nodded, getting up from the couch and jogging to the kitchen.

“Steve, no. I hate them. They’re like the biggest pills I’ve ever seen.” You frowned, pushing around the food on your plate.

“You only have a few more days of this one.” He searched for the particular bottle, amongst the six that you had. Once he found it, he opened the bottle and got out two large pills. Getting in the refrigerator, he grabbed you a bottle of water and jogged back over to the couch. “They just want to make sure the infection is gone. So give me a peace of mind and take them, please. I want you to be okay.” His words struck a chord with you, giving you slight butterflies and you found yourself complying. You stuck out both of your hands to take the pills and the water bottle from him. Steve grinned, but it you were trying not to read too much into it. Considering the look he was giving you reminded you of one of a proud father.

“Thanks Cap.” You gave him a smile back and opened the water bottle, quickly swallowing the pills. The chalky, chemical taste made you wince more than the pain did. You took a few more bites of pasta before handing Steve your plate.

“Finished?” He asked, his fingers brushing against yours as he took the plate from you. You shivered, feeling like a shock went through you and just gave him a nod. He set the plates on the coffee table and looked at you with concern in his eyes. “Are you cold? I can get you another blanket or something.”

“Just put the plates away and come play with my hair.” You said, shrugging as you smiled.

He lifted his hand in front of him in defense as he smiled. “All right.”


End file.
